Home
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: All they knew was the hunters life. It wasn’t until Minerva McGonagall told them different. Now knowing that they are halfblooded wizards changes everything. Their father kicks them out because they are a disgrace to the Winchester name because of the magic in their blood. Now being homeless their only hope is Dean’s girlfriend Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1: WE’ER WHAT

—Dean's point of view—

Today was a normal day of the week here in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and summer has just begun. Well if you want to call it that when you are cooped up on your so called uncles property that's called Singer Salvage Yard for as long as me and Sammy, my brother, have. See my dad John doesn't have what you would call a normal job other parents have.

He is a hunter of the supernatural kind and kills everything that isn't human like vampires and werewolves or not like us like witches. But as the days that goes as far back as I can remember things like car parts are going wacko around me and Sammy and no one will tell us a damn thing about it or what's happening. I heard Dad talking to Bobby once. Bobby claims that me and Sammy are wand wavers like our mom that we never met.

Sometimes I wish that my friends Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood were here with us. Especially Hermione and she lets me call her babe or Mia. Oliver told us they were first cousins. We had met them a couple of years ago during the summer in town when they were on a family trip to a bunch of small towns in the America before Oliver had to go to his weird boarding school in the Scottish highlands that I wish I could go to. We told them our situation at the house with Dad and Bobby and they said if we ever want escape a.k.a. runaway from that lifestyle we just have to say so.

But they do come back about once a year for up to a month at a time. They had got me and Sammy a phone too share when we wanna contact them when we are feeding lonely. They know the difference is because I call them and Sammy texts them. They said when we met them that they live in this small town called Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon England with their friends Fred and George Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family.

It's been about half hour to 45 minutes since Dad came back from his trip and since I've talked to Hermione when the knock came on the front door. My heart started to race. No one ever knocks here. If it was Hermione or Oliver they would have sent us a text message on the phone they got us saying they were here. And there has been nothing from them today saying they are here and to meet them in town.

—Sam's point of view—

I wish I wasn't here on the salvage yard. Me and Dean have been stuck here in Sioux Falls, South Dakota what feels like all damn summer with nothing to do. I wish Hermione and Oliver were here. I hate it here. Especially even more so when Dad's here. And he has been here for about 45 minuets or so and is going to leave tomorrow morning on a case. He makes me want to find a way to get to Hermione anyway I can. And I know that Dean feels the same way I do right now. I know he has a crush on the girl who lets him call her babe or Mia. When I first met her I felt at home with her.

Then there was a knock on the front door. I knew it wasn't Hermione nor Oliver since Oliver gets home from school tomorrow and not today on the school train and Dean just got off of the phone with Hermione no more than an a hour ago. Each time he talks to her Dean gets all happy and doesn't want to hang up the phone.

So when there was another knock we knew it was someone that we didn't know but heard of. Maybe we could ask the person if they know Oliver or maybe it one of the Wood or Granger family members. When Dad got up to answer it I felt my heart stop beating and I couldn't breathe.

—Dean's point of view—

I couldn't breathe. The person at the door knocked one more time. All I could think about was if I was going to see my precious Mia again. HOLD ON JUST ONE MINUTE HERE! Did I just call Mia mine and precious? Oh, who am I kidding. I want her to be mine in more was then one.

So when Dad opened the door there stood a woman wearing green. And not any green. She wore a shade of green that Oliver would call Slytherin green. She also wore a pointed hat like the witches that Dad hunts.

"Are you John Winchester?" She asked

"Yes I am now who are you and what are you doing here?" Dad asked

"I'm Minerva Magonigall. And I'm here to talk to you and your boys." She asked

Okay her name is to hard I'm just calling her Minnie. WAIT! She's the head of griffindoor house.

"Can I come in Mr. Winchester?" Minnie asked

"Sure. Have a seat." Dad said unsure what to do next

"Are you the professor from Oliver Wood's stories?" I asked

"How do Oliver Wood?" Minnie asked

Then my phone started to ring with the tone I assigned to Mia. I pulled it out of my coat pocket. When I saw the name on the caller ID I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Mia." I answered

"Hey baby." Mia said in a voice that made me want her

"What do you need sweets?" I asked

"I got a plan to get you here to Ottery St. Catchpole to me. Me and Oliver call it operation kidnap the Winchester boys." Mia said

"And how are you and Oliver going to do that babe?" I asked

"Either my mom, uncle or aunt is going to get you and bring you and Sammy here." Mia said

"Well babe I just like that plan." I said

"And when you are here I'll make you my boyfriend." She breathed

"Well babe I want to be yours and right now I have a professor Magonigall here at the house. Can I call you later?" I said

"Sure. Love you so much baby. Tell Sam I love him too." Mia said

"Will do." I said

Once I hung up and put the phone back into my coat pocket. I looked up to see my fathers shocked face and Minnie's knowing face. I am guessing that she knew just who I was talking to on the other end.

"I'm guessing you have a plan with miss. Granger, huh?" Minnie asked

"Yeah. Sammy she said she loved you. But not as much as me." I laughed.

"Let move on shall we. I need to tell Dean and Sam something." Minnie said

"What is it?" Sammy asked

"You two are what me and my people consider two halfblooded wizards." Minnie said

"We're What What?" Me and Sam said at the same time

"You both are halfblooded wizards." Minnie repeated

"If they are what you say then I can't have them in my family. I don't want to see them ever again. They go against everything I believe in and I cannot have it in my house." Dad said

"That's your choice Mr. Winchester if you want to do that. But I'm pretty sure that if you kick them out they could stay at the Granger home." Minnie said

"We could call them up and tell them what we found out and need a place to stay till we graduate from school." Sam said

"Really It's just a change of plans. Mia and Oliver were coming to get us anyway so we will just tell them professor Magonigall here can bring us to them." I said

"Please call them then pack." Minnie said

As I walked outside I grabbed my phone out of my coat pocket. Once out I quickly dialed Mia's number and waited. After the third ring she picked up. I still couldn't believe that I am her boyfriend.

"Hi baby." Mia said

"Hey babe. There has been a change of plans. Magonigall is bringing me and Sammy to your house." I said

"That's great. Does that mean she told you that you and Sammy are halfblooded wizards?" Mia asked

"How did you know that?" I asked

"I'm a halfblooded witch Dean. I grew up in the wizarding world." Mia said

"Are you serious babe?" I was shocked

"I am. Baby when she told me and my family about you we couldn't believe it." Mia said


	2. Chapter 2: Hee

—Dean's point of view—

I ran up to my and Sammy's room as fast as I could passing Minnie on the way up after I finished talking to my sweet and lovely brunette brown and green eyed girlfriend Hermione Jean Granger. Once I entered the room I see Sammy already started to packing his things to get the hell out of here. I took that as a sign that I should pack as well. I walked over to my bed and grabbed the suitcase and duffel bag from underneath. I put everything I would ever need in there. I put all my clothes and valuables in there. I kept my phone in my pocket until I didn't need it any longer. I just hopped that this plan worked out for us in the long run. I also hoped that Dad would not go back on his word and try to find us down the road.

"Dean can I ask you something?" Sammy asked

"Yes what is it Sammy." I said turning to him

"Are we doing the right thing here?" Sammy asked

"Yes, we are Sammy. We need to get away from Dad and his thinking. Sometimes I think he's the devil, the definition of evil on earth. If we are stay here any longer we may very well die." I said

At this point I see Sammy visually relax from the words I have spoken to him. I know that he has been tense since Dad came back from the trip this morning.

"Good point. Did Mia or her parents say anything to you about the sleeping arrangements we get at her house?" Sammy asked

I know Sammy loves Hermione because she treats him like a baby brother she always wished she had. All she has is an older cousin who is the one and only Oliver Wood. And it's a good thing that Sammy approves of my choice in girls.

"We each get our own rooms in the house because it's a big house and tomorrow we are going shopping to get things to decorate them. I'm thinking the marvel universe like captain America, Hawkeye and the rest of the avengers." I said

"I want a bunch of metal signs and license plates. So I'm taking along my license plate collection." Sammy said with a smile

I knew he loved license plates. He got front and back of all 50 states plus some different country's like Mexico and Canada and he also has a DC plate. That was the only good thing that came out of Dad and Bobby Singer. Once we were all packed up we walk down the stairs to Minnie who was at the bottom by the door. She was standing next to a tearful Bobby. I know he tried to make us comfortable as possible. Minnie put a spell on the bags to make them feather light.

"Are the two of you ready to leave now?" Minnie asked

"Yes ma'am." We said together

I'm happy that I'm going to see Mia again in just a minute or two.

"I'm going to miss you both. You two call when you can. You hear." Bobby said

"Yes Uncle Bobby." We said in unison

Now I don't know about Sammy but I'm going to miss Bobby a lot. Then we walked out of the house with Minnie to a more open area. Me and Sammy were instructed to grip our bags tightly and each take one of Minnie's wrinkled old lady hands. We felt this weird pulling sensation that made my insides all weird, crazy and doing summersaults and possibly turn us inside out.

-Sam's point of view-

"Dean can I ask you something important?" I asked

"Yes What is it Sammy." Dean said

"Are we doing the right thing here?" I asked

"Yes we are Sammy. We need to get away from Dad and his thinking. Sometimes I think he's the devil, the definition of evil on earth. If we are stay here any longer we may very well die." Dean said

After I talked to Dean about the choice we have made today I felt ten maybe a hundred times better. He always told me the truth. He always somehow slaps the right answer into me in a way I understand. It's kinda like using my favorite things so I could understand math better. And damn what we went through with Minnie just now was weird as shit.

"Are you boys alright?" Minnie asked

"Yes professor." We say together

Thank god me and Dean have Steele stomachs. I noticed here it's past noon near four o'clock pm. This time change is going to fuck me and Dean up so much. I also have to thank god that me and Dean stayed up all last night reading comic books. I turned to Dean to say something.

"How are we going to play this." I asked

And before he could answer we heard a girl scream "DEAN" at the top of her lungs.

-Dean's point of view-

"How are we going to play this." Sammy asked

And before I could answer we heard a girl scream "DEAN" at the top of her lungs. We turn to see Mia running to us.

"Mia!" I said exactly

When she gets to me she jumps into my arms. She puts her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"I'm really happy you are here." Mia said

"I'm happy too." I said

We released each other then she walked over too Sammy. She hugged him like a sister would a brother. Then she looked at the both of us.

" you both look skinny too skinny in my opinion come inside and I will feed you. I've got food on the stove that you too will love." Mia said

God I love her so much. I am really thankful to God that I have her by my side forever she made me feel happy so happy that I can jump off the roof. But I want to try in 1 million years.

" so what are we having tonight. Me and Sam have an eaten anything in a while. Bobby was trying to make us eat this morning but nothing." I said

I looked at Sam and I could tell her he was hungry. That boy he could eat a tire baseball field out of their hotdogs. He could put a grocery store out of business. Then I looked at Mia I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me I don't know what it was but I could tell she knew exactly what me and Sam are thinking at the moment the idea pops in our heads.

Then I started to think about the avengers I started to think about Bucky Barnes and Captain America and Hawkeye.

"Are you thinking about the avengers Dean?" Mia asked

"Yes I am." I said

"I knew it you always taking it About them." She said

"Mia I love you." I thought

And we walked into the house.


End file.
